1. Field of the Invention
Surface cleaning devices and mops.
2. Prior Arts
Existing mops which utilize cloth to clean smooth floors and surfaces bring the entire cloth in contact with the floor at the same time. As a result, the entire cloth becomes soiled at the same time. If a clean cloth is desired for the next section of the floor, the entire cloth must either be washed or replaced. If the mop is used with a wet cloth, to dry the floor quickly, another dry cloth is required.
In this design, only one section of the cloth is in contact with the floor at a time. When this section gets soiled, it can be replaced with a clean section of the same cloth by turning a roller, or by pulling the string. Different sections of the same cloth can be used wet or dry and if one section is used wet a dry section can be pulled under the shoe to quickly dry the floor.